geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Kids' Choice Awards
Nickelodeon's 24th Annual Kids' Choice Awards were held on April 2, 2011, at 8 p.m. ET1 at the Galen Center at the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, California, US's University Park neighborhood due to renovations disallowing use of traditional venue Pauley Pavilion until at least 2013. Jack Black returned as host for the third time since 2006.2 The 2011 telecast was the first Kids' Choice Awards to take place in the month of April since 2006, as the previous four Kids' Choice telecasts from 2007 to 2010 were held on the last Saturday in March. Nominees were announced on February 10, 2011, for twenty categories. During the show, the Big Green Help Award was presented to Justin Timberlake, an honor given each year. More than 200 million record-breaking votes were cast for this year's 20-category awards. Musical performances during the awards telecast included Big Time Rush, who performed their single "Boyfriend" from their gold certified debut album B.T.R. with a surprise appearance by Snoop Dogg, who was slimed at the end of the song. (This marked the second time a Nickelodeon act performed during the actual Kids' Choice telecast after The Naked Brothers Band in 2008); The Black Eyed Peas and Willow Smith also performed during the awards telecast, and each sang a medley of some of their 2 latest hit singles.3 For the third year in a row, the award show was preceded by a Countdown to Kids' Choice! pre-show telecast, which aired live from 7 to 8 p.m. ET as wraparound segments during regularly scheduled programming; the pre-show was hosted by BrainSurge host Jeff Sutphen, Victorious cast member Daniella Monet, iCarly cast member Noah Munck, and recording artist Aaron Fresh.4 Train performed their 2010 hit single "Hey, Soul Sister" during the pre-show;4 Victoria Justice, who was also a presenter during the awards telecast, performed the single "Beggin' on Your Knees" from the upcoming soundtrack to her Nickelodeon series Victorious during the pre-show. The song was also featured during a new episode of Victorious, also titled "Beggin' on Your Knees", which aired immediately following the awards at 9:35 p.m. ET/PT. Like the previous year, Nickelodeon's sister channels TeenNick and Nicktoons suspended regular programming during the 95-minute duration of the award show, allowing viewers to see the awards. A portion of Figueroa Street and Jefferson Boulevard fronting Galen Center was blocked off for the "orange carpet", a stage, and the grandstandfor fans to watch the broadcasting of the pre-show. On April 1, Nickelodeon reported the slime was stolen as part of the April Fool's Day joke.5 As with previous years, voting took place online via the (no longer active) program's official webpage (www.nick.com/kca11) and mobile site (m.nick.com/kca11) beginning on March 7, along with an iPhone/iPad application made specifically for the awards as introduced in the previous year. In addition, the network's Facebook page also allowed voting via the Facebook accounts of 'fans' of the channel for the first time. Winners and Nominees winners listed bold Movies